Rumble in the Montecito
by crittle247
Summary: Where does Jesse go for vacation? Las Vegas of course, where he is a high roller at the Montecito Resort and Casino. But an unexpected visitor makes Jesse's long awaited vacation into a nightmare. *On Hiatus...sorry*
1. Default Chapter

**Rumble in the Montecito**

**Summary: Where does Jesse go for vacation? Las Vegas of course, where he is a high roller at the Montecito Resort and Casino. But an unexpected visitor makes Jesse's long awaited vacation into a nightmare.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a crossover but these are two of my favorite shows and I had to write a story with all of them. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. Oh Mutant X is set during season 3 and Las Vegas it set during season 1.**

Las Vegas Charters (in case you don't know who they are)

"Big" Ed Deline-president of operations ex-CIA late 50s  
Danny McCoy-ex- marine and Ed's right hand man 5'11'' early 30s  
Mary O'Connell-special events coordinator old high-school sweethearts with Danny  
Mike Cannon-all knowing head valet with a degree in Energizing, African American  
Samantha Sam Marquez-casino hostess with "a every man on his own" kinda attitude  
Nessa Holt "Ice Queen"-sleek pit boss, African American from England  
Delinda Deline-ditzy blonde hostess at mystique and a daughter of Big Ed

> > > > > > > > > >

Jesse Kilmartin sat in his room with a smile, even though it looked like a bomb went off in it. Clothes are scattered across room, articles of clothing were draped on the bed or on the dressers. But most of them were stuffed into suitcases with other stuff that he will need he looked at a calendar that was hung over his desk. One week was marked off and a smile formed on his lips as he realized that today was the first day of that week. He had been waiting for weeks-months for this trip and now it's finally here. Jesse got up and headed to the bathroom to get his toothbrush, toothpaste, razor, deodorant and all necessary items. Once he knew he was all packed he headed to the kitchen to have an early breakfast before he had to catch his jet.

It's just turned 6:30 as he walked to the garage with two suitcases and one duffle bag. Once he had everything looted in the car, he quickly made his way back inside where he put a note on everybody's door that said I am off on my long awaited vacation see you will next week-Jesse. Once he had all the notes securely fastened on the doors, he got into his car and drove away to the airport and where a jet would come and take him to his vacation spot.

> > > > > > > > > >

Danny McCoy walked through the casino floor of the Montecito just after he had a long conversation with his boss. Some talk was about security, but is mostly about his relationship with Ed's daughter Delinda. Danny rubbed his forehead trying to rub away a headache that was slowly coming. '_This is going to be a long week ' _he thought to himself as he walked past the black jack tables right when Mary came up to him.

"Hey how are you doing?" Mary asked as she moves to stands of her brown hair out of her face.

"Been better. You don't by chance have any aspirin in that little purse of yours?"

"No I don't Danny, why do you have a headache or something?"

"I am starting to get one. It's probably from the meeting with Ed."

"It's that bad?"

"He was quoting 'Sun Tzu's Art of War' and spitting out years of invasions during parts of the meeting like some sort of history exam."

"Well you did sleep with Delinda."

"Yeah but-"

"Hey Danny we have a drink at table 44 who refuses to leave. "A dark African American woman said with her strong English accent.

"Have one of security escort him out Nessa."

"Ed told me to have you handle the situation." She replied. Ever since Ed caught him in bed with his daughter, Mr. D always had Danny running around handling the simplest security problems, finding lost Wales, doing errands for him and everything else Ed comes up with.

"Danny!"

"What?" He said as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Table 44? The drunk?"

"OK, I am on it." Danny said a little bit annoyed as he went to throw out the drunk

"Is Danny OK?" Nessa asked

"Ed has been doing everything as punishment for sleeping with Delinda and he is getting a headache as well."

Danny walked over to Table 44 only to see in man and his late forties losing what ever money he had left. "Sir I need you to leave the casino or head back to your hotel room please."

"I am on a roll I can't leave now Lady Luck is on my side." The drunk announced

"Sir he had only $25 worth of chips left and you are making a scene. Now if you don't leave I'll have security escort you out."

"I have the right to gamble!" The man slurred as he hit the black jack tables.

"And the Montecito has the right to throw out drunks." Danny said as he started to get frustrated. "Now you need to leave." He motioned for two guard to escort the man out.

"Fine! you little punk kid, with your little fancy suit." The man swayed back-and-forth mumbling on every word. The two guards came up and was about to lead him outside, but the old man turned to Danny and heaved all over him. Laughs were heard all around him as Danny just stood there.

"Get this guy out of here and send a janitor to clean up this mess." Danny yelled to a security guards and a demanding voice. "Don't you say a word." He told Mary and Nessa as he walked past them. He pulled out his phone and called Ed. "Hey Ed I'm going to swing home to take quick shower and change."

"No, you can take a shower and the locker room and there is extra clothes in your locker right?"

"Yes sir there is-"

"Then hurry up and get out of the casino floor and get cleaned up." Ed demanded as he cut off the connection.

> > > > > > > > > >

It was about 10 minutes before Danny was cleaned and back on the floor. But it only took three minutes before Sam found him.

"Danny I need you to pick up a whale that is coming in 20 minutes from our jet and can you make sure that suit 521 is ready-"

"Sam do I look like a valet driver? Do I look like a maid? Do I look like your little gopher?"

"Well if you put a little apron on and have a duster in your hand then yes."

"Sam! I have enough stuff that I have to do for Ed and I don't have time to go prancing around as a little assistant."

"Oh that's right Ed is making you work harder for sleeping with, who was that again, oh that's right his daughter."

"Just shut up. I am not in the mood to take your smart ass comments." Danny said as he walked away to do another thing on Ed things to Do list.

> > > > > > > > > >

Jesse walked down the mental steps that folded down from the jet. A black limo was parked a few feet from the landing pad. As Jesse walked down, two Montecito employees came towards him.

"Welcome back Mr. Kilmartin. Here let me take these off your hands." Mike said as he took the suit cases from Jesse.

"Thanks Mike."

"Hello I'm Sam your new Casino Host for the Montecito." She said as she shook hands with Jesse. "Whatever I can do for you to make your stay more comfortable Mr. Kilmartin please let me know."

"Thank you Sam, but please call me Jesse. Mr. Kilmartin makes me sound so old." Jesse said with a smile as he got into the car. It was only a short drive from the airport to the Montecito Hotel. Once they got there, Sam took him straight to his suite, to get settled in.

"Now if there is anything you want or need anything, here is my private cell number that you can call me at any hour."

"I think I am good for now, but again thank you."

**A/N: So what do you think...I'll have the next part as so as I have some free time this week/month...so yeah..please review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumble in the Montecito**

**Summary: Where does Jesse go for vacation? Las Vegas of course, where he is a high roller at the Montecito resort and Casino. But an unexpected visitor makes Jesse's long awaited vacation into a nightmare.**

**A/N: Sorry that its been awhile since i updated...i had graduation...gone for a week...and Im moving to Washington at the end of the summer...so its been crazy at my house with packing and crap...but i will try my hardest to update any chance i get...well enjoy.**

> > > > > >> > > > > > > >

Shalimar was the first to wake up out of the three of them. It was now 9:45 and she was still tired. She got up and headed to the kitchen, and soon Brennan and Lexa joined her for a late Breakfast.

"Hey where is Jesse?" Brennan asked as he poured some coffee.

"He is properly still asleep." Shalimar replied

"Well someone should go wake him up." Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other and then back to what they were doing.

"Well don't jump all at once." Lexa said a bit annoyed. "Fine I'll do it. Lazy asses." She said under her breath as she walked down to his room. But as she walked passed her door, she saw the note that he had left. "He's on vacation." Lexa said as she placed the note on the coffee table.

"He's what?" Brennan picked up the note and started to read it out loud. "I am off on my long awaited vacation see you will next week-Jesse."

"Now I remember he did say that he was going to take some time off."

"He can't do this...he can't leave me here alone with you guys for a week."

"Did he say where he was going Shal?" Lexa asked totally ignoring Brennan.

"Nope."

"What shall we do with this week free of Jesse?" Brennan asked hoping that they would say clubbing; even through he would rather want to be where Jesse was then here.

"Well, Lexa and I have been planning a time to hit the malls. So I guess we can do that now."

"Shal, do you want to leave now?"

"That sounds like a plan." Shalimar said as she got up from the table.

"I'll come too." Brennan cut in.

"You can't. Someone has to stay here to make sure nothing happens." Lexa told him as she got up and put her dishes in the sink.

"What? That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, because if it was, I'll be on vacation myself." Lexa left Brennan before he could say anything more.

> > > > > >> > > > > > > >

A yellow taxi cab pulled up at the entrance of the Montecito. Mike walked up and opened the door as a man in his mid fifties climbed out of the car.

"Do you have any bags with you sir?" Mike asked.

"No, not this time." The man said with a kind smile.

"Well then enjoy your stay at the Montecito." The man walked through the big double doors, passing the check in counters and headed straight to the casino floor. He wasn't there to play any games, but in search for someone that he knew was staying here. But though the sea of faces, he could not even get a good look on anyone. SO he headed deeper into the heart of the Grand building.

Jesse put his room key in his back pocket as he shut the door to his suite and headed down to the main floor. He went over to the bar and ordered a beer, then he walked around the different tables deciding which one to gamble on. Just then Sam came walking up towards him.

"Hey Jesse win any money yet?"

"No I am still deciding what to play."

"I can open the V.I.P. section fro you if you like."

"That is okay Sam, believe it or not, I don't really care for the rich life. The only time I even act like I have money is on my vacation. But I never go over board with it."

"Wow, that's the first time I heard that a person with million, lives a normal life."

"Well your new, so it will take time to fully understand me. Now I'm going to win some money now, see ya Sam." Jesse said with one of his million dollars smiles, leaving Sam a bit confused.

"Nessa...do you know that man over there?" Sam said pointing to Jesse who started playing blackjack.

"Jesse Kilmartin, he comes ablest once a year for a week. Plays thousands at ever table he at, but never dresses, talks or acts like a millionaire." Nessa informed

"Really?"

"Yep, but he hasn't been here for awhile."

"Thanks Nessa." Sam said walking away as she answered her phone.

It had been a few hours, and Jesse had won a couple of thousand but at the same time lost a little bit of money. But he really didn't care - he was having fun. Jesse was heading over to get another drink when he ran into Ed Deline.

"Hey Ed long time no see." Jesse said shaking hands with the President of Operations.

"It has been awhile, we thought you found another casino."

"Never, the Montecito is the only place I'll stay."

"Well we love to have you here. Have you had dinner?"

"Um no, I haven't."

"Good. Have you been to Mystique yet?" Ed asked as they started walking.

"What is that?"

"Well it use to be Carinthina, before Delinda took over."

"Carinthina? Isn't that Gunther's restaurant where everyone wears lederhosen?"

"Yes it was. Gunther still owns and cooks there, but Delinda make it more...I guess you could say...more Vegas style."

"No more lederhosen?"

"Not any more."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's eat."

Half and hour later

"If you don't mind me asking, why have you been gone for such a long time?"

"A lot of stuff has happened in the last couple of years. A friend and a father figure died, change of job description new boss and a new partner will make a person forget about vacation time."

"All of that happened in a few years." Ed said a bit surprise but at the same time being in the C.I.A. he knew what Jesse was saying.

"No, to be quite honest, all of it happened in 42 hours. But it has taken a few years to get use to all the changes."

"Well Karen was disappointed that she did not get to see you before she left."

"I was just going to ask about her. What happened?"

"Got married to one of her whales, then a few months after she left we got Sam."

"So how is life in the Surveillance room?"

"Let's just say it's never boring." Just then Ed's phone started to ring. "What is it Danny?" He said a bit annoyed.

"There is a man you wants to talk to you. He claims to be an old C.I.A. friend."

"Okay take him to my office and I'll be there shortly. Sorry about this Jesse, but I have a meeting I need to get to." Ed said as he got up form his seat.

"That is okay Ed; I know you're a busy man ."

"I'll see you around later." Ed said placing a hand o Jesse's shoulder before he headed off.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >


	3. Chapter 3

**Rumble in the Montecito**

**Summary: Where does Jesse go for vacation? Las Vegas of course, where he is a high roller at the Montecito resort and Casino. But an unexpected visitor makes Jesse's long awaited vacation into a nightmare.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a crossover but these are two of my favorite shows and I had to write a story with all of them. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. Oh Mutant X is set during season 3 and Las Vegas it set during season 1.**

Brennan sat on the couch, board as hell. The girls had been gone shopping for six hours now, and Brennan wished that the younger man was here. '_Where is Jesse?_' Brennan's cuosicsly came up. He knew he went on vacation, but where did he go exactly? Brennan got up and strolled to the computer and sitting down in the chair without a care. He then started to track the car to see where he was headed, but that idea came to a dead end. Then acting as innocent as he could; only hitting a few keys at a time, trying to act like he was doing absolutely nothing, Brennan opened any resent files that Jesse had been in, opened, or created.

"Where are you my little furry friend?" Brennan said to himself. "Where did you sneak off to?"

Within an hour, Brennan had found exactly where Jesse ran off to. "Las Vegas? That's where he went? He went to Las Vegas?" Brennan said shocked, he never expected that Las Vegas was Jesse's get away place.

Brennan sat back in his chair with a sense of pride. Pride that he located Jesse and his wear a bouts. But the sense of accomplishments quickly faded away and he became board once again. With a heavy sigh, Brennan shuffled back to the couch where he laid down and continue to stare at the ceiling.

"Ed how are you doing my old friend?"

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Ed asked as he walked around his desk to his chair.

"I was in town and I heard that you worked here, so I thought I'll stop by." Noah sort of lied.

"Well that's nice." Ed said as he turned to some paper work.

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was just having dinner with a whale who is an old friend that I haven't seen in years."

"How about we get a couple of drinks?"

"I can't drink on the job."

"Okay...how about when you get off work?" He kept pushing.

"I am really busy this whole week, how about a rain check?" he lied.

"Sure, I'll...I'll stop by tomorrow than."

"Okay, you do that." Ed said flatly, never looking up at the older man.

"See you Ed." Ed watched Noah as he left his office. He never liked that man, but something was different about him that did not sit right with Ed; Noah was up to something. Ed picked up his phone and called Mitch, down in surveillance.

"Mitch, can you get files on Noah Kilmartin? Thanks." Ed hanged up the phone and leaned back into his chair and waited.

It was a few minutes until Mitch found everything he could on Noah, and he had sent Danny up to Ed's office with the papers.

"Here Ed, the files you wanted on some guy."

"Thanks Danny."

"So what's up with this guy? Why do you want info on an old C.I.A buddy?"

"Well I can tell you but then I will kill you."

"Okay, okay I'm leaving." Danny turned to leave but Ed saw something in the papers that caught his eye.

"Danny can you find Jesse-"

"He's Back? It's been awhile."

"What did I tell you about interrupting me?"

"Sorry Ed."

"And yes he is back. Now find him and bring him here."

"You got it."

A/N: sorry for it being short but a little bit is better than nothing. But if I get oh lets say 3 reviews or more (letting me know that people are reading this) more will come. so please review. make my crappy life a little better with some reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rumble in the Montecito**

**Summary: Where does Jesse go for vacation? Las Vegas of course, where he is a high roller at the Montecito resort and Casino. But an unexpected visitor makes Jesse's long awaited vacation into a nightmare.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a crossover but these are two of my favorite shows and I had to write a story with all of them. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. Oh Mutant X is set during season 3 and Las Vegas it set during season 1.**

Danny walked back to the surveillance room and sat down at one of the desks. He did a video IQ on Jesse and waited until the computer came up with where he was. It showed video of 10 minutes ago of Jesse heading back to his suite. Danny got up and made his way to suite 521.

"Mr. Kilmartin, Montecito Security." Danny said as he knocked on the door.

Jesse opened the door and was surprised to see the ex-Marine. "Hey Danny, you scared me there for a second. I thought I was in trouble."

"No, no trouble at all. Its good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"Anyways can you come with me, Ed wants to see you."

"So I am in trouble. What did I do?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"It's nothing; Ed just wants to ask you something that's all." The two of them walked in silence until they were in the elevator.

"So how have you been doing?" Jesse asked

"I'm doing pretty well. Ed has me running around doing everything."

"You always have been doing that."

"This time its worse. Any little thing that pops in his head he makes me do."

"Why is that?"

"Well I...made the mistake of sleeping with Ed's daughter." Danny said very hesitant.

"You and Delinda?" Jesse was shocked. Not that he slept with Delinda. But he slept with Ed's daughter and is still breathing.

"I didn't know Ed was her father." Danny said defensively as they walked down the staff hall until they were in Ed's office.

"Thanks Danny, you can go home now."

"But Ed I-"

"Go home Danny."

'Okay." Danny said confused as he made his way down the stairs.

"What's up Ed?" Jesse asked as he sat down in the leather chair that was placed in front of Ed's desk.

"Did you come to Vegas by yourself or did friends or family come as well?"

"Nope. I came all alone, but if my friends are here, they did it with out me knowing."

"Okay my next question is..." Ed held up a picture. "Is this your father?" Right when Jesse saw the picture, anger filled inside him, but Jesse tried to stay as calm as he could - but it did not happen.

"That slimly son of a bitch? Yeah I guess you could call him that."

"You two aren't close?"

"He left me and my mom when I was in High School and went off to Europe, claiming it was a C.I.A mission. Then he came into my life a few years ago, only to use me to just get a couple grand."

"Well he is here in Vegas, and most likely staying at this hotel."

"And I should care why?" Jess snapped causing Ed to lean back into his chair, a bit shocked.

"The reason I brought this whole thing up is I knew him form the C.I.A."

"You brought me up here, just to tell me you knew Noah."

"No, I brought you up here to tell you, he is up to something and was wondering if you knew any thing."

"Ed do you really believe that I give a dam about him or his life!"

"I was just hoping you might know something we don't." Ed said raising his voice as well.

"I'm sorry Ed, it's just...what he did to me; telling me he's in danger and needs my help - only to use me a protection so he can blackmail some big corroboration - makes me want to punch something or someone every time I hear his name." Jesse said with a sigh. Silence filled the office. Ed really did not know what to say. He knew how touchy the subject of family can get even within this own staff. Danny and his dead mother, Mary and the thing with her dad, Nessa and her father, even the relationship with his own daughter would raise tensions.

"Money." Jesse said suddenly

"What?"

"He is probably here for money."

"Isn't he part of the Kilmartin Enterprise like you?"

"Not anymore, he stopped getting a penny from the business after he left."

"I see. Well he might know you are here, so I'll keep security up incase he might try some-"

"Don't bother Ed, he won't try anything without some other force behind him." Jesse said getting up

"Okay it's your call."

"Word of advice, don't believe anything that comes out of his mouth."

"I already do that." Ed said with a smile.

"See you later Ed."

"Good-night" When Jesse was out the door, Ed phoned down to surveillance.

"Surveillance."

"Danny? What are you still doing here, didn't I tell you to go home?" Ed said raising his voice

"You did, but I'm working double sift this week, remember?"

"Oh...well keep an eye on Jesse. I don't like the idea that his dad might try something."

"I'm on it."

"And Danny the next time I give you an order you better follow it."

"Yes sir."

A/N: Yes another short one. Feral's Revenge...thank you for getting out of bed at one to read my story glad you liked it. Maybe you should have your computer turned off when you sleep. LOL  
Anikila...thanks you did make life a bit less crappy. its always nice to see that people really care and like my stories. and thanks to lynneanne, melodies568, whirlwind-2005, goldstranger and readhead2 fro taking a liking to my stories and for reviewing.

Keep the reviewing going and i'll keep the story going.LOL


	5. Chapter 5

**Rumble in the Montecito**

**Summary: Where does Jesse go for vacation? Las Vegas of course, where he is a high roller at the Montecito resort and Casino. But an unexpected visitor makes Jesse's long awaited vacation into a nightmare.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a crossover but these are two of my favorite shows and I had to write a story with all of them. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. Oh Mutant X is set during season 3 and Las Vegas it set during season 1.**

* * *

"Where is my money?"

"I don't have it yet. But trust me you'll have all of it by the end of the week."

"If I don't have the $20,000 by the end of this week, you'll wish you were dead. You understand?"

"I understand completely."

"I'm glad that we are on the same page." Noah closed his cell phone with shaky hands - he was screwed.

* * *

"Brennan we're home!" Shalimar yelled through out Sanctuary. Lexa and Shalimar walked to the lounge with 10 bags filled to breaking point in each hand. But when they walked over to the couch, they found Brennan stretched out on his back snoring.

"Wow, somebody must have been board." Lexa said as she placed her bags down.

"Maybe we should have let him tag along."

"Nah, he might hate us, we would probably make him carry our bags."

"That's true. Well I'm going to bed. Night Lexa." Shalimar said heading to her room.

"Hey what about sparky?"

"Just leave him there." Shalimar threw her bags in a corner in her room, as she shut her door. It was almost 10:30 and she was dead tired. As she was getting her pajamas on, her phone rang.

"Hello?" asked a slightly confused Shalimar, because who would be calling at this hour.

"Hey Shal, its Jesse, I need you to do a favor for me."

"What is it?"

"Can you find any information on Noah, mostly his finance records?"

"What's the matter? Why do you want information about you dad-"

"He is not my dad!" Jesse said flatly

"I mean, why do you want files on Noah, when you are on your vacation?"

"Well I can't help if my vacation is rudely interpreted by and unwelcome thing."

"Okay Jesse, chill, I'll call you tomorrow when I find-"

"No call me when you get anything."

"Okay, but how? I mean you left your cell phone here."

"Call the Montecito in Vegas and ask for suite 521."

"Okay Jesse, I will call you as soon as I find something." Shalimar just put the phone down and stood in her room just thinking about the last time Noah came back into Jesse's life. Shalimar turned and headed over to the couch.

"Brennan? Brennan wake up, we need to talk."

"What's the matter?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"It depends."

"Can you look up Noah's finance records for me?"

"Okay, but why?"

"Noah came to the place where Jesse is-"

"You mean Vegas - I was board so I tracked him down."

"Well please can you do it, then call Jesse at Montecito suite 521, and tell him the info. I'm really tired so I'm going to bed."

"Okay get some sleep."

"Thanks." She said placing a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

It was 2:30 in the morning when the front desk of the Montecito got a phone call.

"Montecito Resort and Casino, can I help you?"

"Um yeah, I need to get a hold of my friend in suite 521, please." Brennan asked.

"Okay sir, I'll patch you through."

"Hello." Answered a tired voice.

"Hey Jess, its Brennan. I got the information you want on Noah."

"Shal told you?"

"Yeah, she was very tired after shopping with Lexa for 10 hours."

"How can they shop like that?"

"I have no clue. But anyways, Noah has no money what so every in his account."

"That's it? That's all you could find?"

"Well yeah, I'm not you and I'm very tired myself."

"I'm sorry, thank you Bren, I owe you."

"Yes you do. Next time you go to Vegas I'm coming with you."

"Deal. See you later."

"Nigh bro."

* * *

Next Afternoon

"Hey Jesse!" Mary said as she gave Jesse a hug. "I've missed you, where have you been."

"Caught up with work, hey do you know anything good playing?"

"Here at the Montecito or anywhere?"

"Here would be great."

"Well...um...I can't think of any on the top of my head. See we just got a new show list and I forgot who's on it-"

"That's okay, I don't need to know now, I still have 5 more days before I head back."

"Oh okay, I'll check for you, and if I don't see you later, I'll just let Sam know."

"Thanks Mary, you're the greatest."

"Jesse?" Mary and Jesse turned around to the unknown voice, and once Jesse saw the person his smile quickly faded and his whole body tensed up with anger. Mary noticed this and her smile faded away as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Noah said as he took a step closer to his son.

"Not going to happen. Mary just tell Sam about the show times." Jesse turned and started to walk away.

"Okay." She said softly, trying to hide the confusion.

"I need your help son." That word stopped Jesse dead in his tracks. He spun around and walked up to Noah, leaving a few inches between them.

And with anger in his eyes Jesse spat "I am not your son."

"I need your help Jesse." Noah tried again to get Jesse to listen. But Jesse just turned around.

"Go to hell." He said before he got lost in the crowed.

"Excuse me." Mary softly said as she left, leaving Noah standing by the slot machines.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rumble in the Montecito**

**Summary: Where does Jesse go for vacation? Las Vegas of course, where he is a high roller at the Montecito resort and Casino. But an unexpected visitor makes Jesse's long awaited vacation into a nightmare.**

**A/N: I am sorry that it has been forever since my last post. My house got robbed and my monitor was taken. But luckly they didn't take my computer. But yeah its hard to type stuff up with out an monitor. lol. And with all this packing and stuff the story has slipped my mind. But here is a nice chapter. The action begins. **

Jesse on the other hand headed to the bar, he needed a stiff drink. Why did his dad have to walk into his life once more, on his vacation? Why can't he have on e week with out Mutant X, with out the Dominion, and with out his family? All he wanted was one week to live a normal life is that so hard to ask? He just had his second shot, when Noah sat next to him.

"Go away." Jesse said with much anger

"I need your help."

"Bull Shit! The last time you said that, you were making deals with my mortal enemy. And telling me you need my help only to use me to make you richer."

"But this time I really do need your help, Jesse. IF I don't pay a guy by the end of the week, I'm a dead man."

Jesse just took another shot before he got up. He told the bartender to put it on his bill. Then he took out one dollar from his wallet and placed it in front of Noah. "Here try your luck at one of the tables. Now leave me the hell alone." With that Jesse left the bar. Ed just watched the whole thing from the Surveillance monitor. He couldn't hear the conversation but by Jesse's actions he knew it wasn't good. He feared for the younger man, he knew he had to talk to him.

Noah picked up his phone and dialed the number that was on a little piece of paper that he pulled out of his wallet.

"It's me, I can get you your money - but there is a problem."

"Problem or not, you still have the end of the week-"

"I know but I need your help to get it for me."

"That will cost another five hundred dollars."

"Deal. His name is Jesse Kilmartin; he is a whale staying at the Montecito. He has your money."

"We will deal with him then." He closed the phone; this was the only way he could get this guy off his back.

* * *

"Danny."

"What's up Mary?"

"I'm worried about Jesse."

"Why what's the matter?"

"His dad came up to him when we were talking, and Jesse was so mad and couldn't get away fast enough."

"Ed told me that they had a huge falling out. And Jesse refuses to have anything to do with him."

"Well I'm worried about him Danny."

"I know you are. Hey I have to go back to surveillance."

"Okay."

* * *

Jesse walked over to one of the many card. He had to gamble, he had to do something to get his mind off his father. He just sat down at any table.

"Hey Jesse, come to play a little 21?" Nessa said as she walked over to the dealer's spot.

"Sure, marker for 10,000."

"Are you okay?" She asked with her strong English accent as she dealt the cards.

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. . . So how have you been doing?" Jesse said changing the subject.

"I'm doing good. We've missed you."

"Yeah, work got into the way."

"Well I'm glad that you are back."

"Its good to be back." They played in silence only talking about miner things. But Jesse's mind wasn't on the game and Nessa noticed that something was really eating at him, but she kept quite. "Wow I'm doing really badly. I'm going to stop before the Montecito gets all my money." Jesse said with a smile, trying to act like nothing was up."

"I'll see you later than."

"Hey how about we have lunch tomorrow - you know catch up on things."

"I'd like that, I have my lunch break at noon."

"I'll see you at noon then. See ya Ness."

"Bye Jesse."

* * *

Jesse was waking down the hall, heading back to his room. It had been one hell of a day. He ran his hand through his hair as he got closer to his room. But he suddenly got the strange feeling that he was being followed. He was about to open his door, when he quickly dodged a fist that was coming towards his head. He twisted around and sent a fist into his attackers' kidney. But as the guy doubled back in pain, a foot hit Jesse square in the face. Before he knew it there were four guys around him. Jesse could get some good punches in every now and then, but being some what intoxicated and caught unaware, the attackers had the upper hand.

"We got a fight." Mitch announced.

"Where?" Ed immediately asked as he came behind him.

"On floor 25, in front of the suites."

"Call Danny." Ed said as he and a couple of security men followed him to the elevators.

Danny and his guys were the first to arrive to the scene. But as they turned the corner, the four guys made a break for the nearest exit.

"Catch them!" Danny ordered the guards. "They are heading east to the back stairway." He announced though the Nextel system as he ran up to Jesse, who was leaning against the wall.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"We need to get you to medical." Danny said referring to the bleeding lip, a bloody bruise that was already forming by the side of his right eye, and other cuts and scraps.

"No it's okay, it's not that bad."

"You should sit down." Danny helped Jesse to his room and leaded him to the end of the bed. Once Jesse sat down Ed came walking in.

"Are you okay?" Ed immediately asked.

"Yeah..."

"Here." Danny gave Jesse and Ice pack.

"Thanks."

"Do you have any idea who could be behind this?" Ed asked as he sat across from Jesse.

"No idea, but they weren't holding back any punches."

"Well trust me on this, we will find out who is behind this."

"Thank you Ed."

"But I'm sending you down to our medical to get you cleaned up."

"Ed that's okay I'm -"

"Danny escort Mr. Kilmartian down to Medical, then you meet me in surveillance." Ed said in a stern voice as he got up and left the two.

"Well you heard the man."

"Dose he ever not get his way?"

"Nope."

* * *

A/N: Okay I don't know when I will be able put up the next chapter. It will propbely sometime in September. Once I get moved in my new home in Washingtion. But please don't let that stop the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rumble in the Montecito**

**Summary: Where does Jesse go for vacation? Las Vegas of course, where he is a high roller at the Montecito resort and Casino. But an unexpected visitor makes Jesse's long awaited vacation into a nightmare.**

**A/N: Hey look I updated! Yeah!...sorry that its been like 4 months since I last updated...This move from LA to Washigtion has taken alot of time...and still Im not settled in our house...our condo is still not finshed (being built as we speak) so been very bussy. Trying to get use to the clean fresh friendy different rainny life in WA. But here it is...chapter 7...hope you all like and let me know what you people think of it.**

* * *

"Wow, he has some good moves." Danny said as he watched the tapes of the fight.

"Well Danny, you don't have to be a Marine to know how to fight."

"I wasn't saying that he should not know how to fight. I was just-"

"And you know his dad was in the C.I.A."

"I was just saying how goo-"

"And you know he is trained to fight. That's part of his job."

"Yes I know. All I was implying was he is a good fighter and I was surprised that a whale can-"

"Mitch can you run this frame by frame, see if we can get a good look at these guys." Ed said cutting Danny off once again.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, stop it right there. Look in the corner. He must be the leader or something." Danny said pointing to the corner of the monitor.

"Run this man through the computers; see if we can ID this slim ball." Ed ordered.

"Ed shouldn't we call Louise down in Metro?"

"Well let's see what we can get first. Then we'll call Louise."

"Got it." Mitch announced.

"James Crowder. . . wait isn't he-"

"Steven Banquo's right hand man." Ed finished.

"What do you think Steve has against Jesse?"

"I don't know. Lets go ask him." Ed said getting up and headed to Jesse's room.

"Jesse do you know a guy named Steven Banquo? Or a James Crowder?" Ed Deline asked.

"Should I?"

"Steve is one of Vegas's dangerous lone sharks. And we believe he is behind that attack." Danny informed.

"So do you owe this guy any money-"

"Ed I haven't been to Vegas since the last time I was here, and that was years ago."

"Well that-"

"Wait, you said he is a lone shark?" Jesse suddenly asked.

"Yes he is, why?" asked a ciruies Ed, even though he was ready to say something about interrupting him.

"I think I know. I just need access to a computer."

"Danny take Jesse up to my office and let him use my computer. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

* * *

Ed walked through the casino floor, taking the long way back to his office. He did this for two reasons, one to see how things were going, and also to find Mike. Mike sat in Bell Sarah taking his 20 minute break. He was just about to head back outside to start his shift again when Ed came up to him.

"Hey Mr. D what is up?" Mike said with a smile as he greeted his boss.

"I got a job for you."

"Mr. D if it is anything like the job you had for me last time -"

"No it's nothing like the last job. I need you to keep an eye on somebody. If he leaves the casino, follow him."

"I don't know-"

"Mike I need you to do this for me."

"Okay, who is the guy?"

"His name is Noah." Ed said giving a picture of him to Mike. "Let me know if he leaves and tell me where he is going."

"Got it."

"Thanks Mike." Ed said as he made his way back to his office.

* * *

A/N: Im praying that I'll have the next chapter up next week...depending how my wrist is actting up...18 and already getting carpal tunnel...sad isn't. Well review and let me know how you are liking this story... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rumble in the Montecito**

**Summary: Where does Jesse go for vacation? Las Vegas of course, where he is a high roller at the Montecito resort and Casino. But an unexpected visitor makes Jesse's long awaited vacation into a nightmare.**

**Paring: Might become a Jesse/Nessa ...just maybe.**

**A/N: Look at this...another chapter uploaded in the same with as the other one! Read and review and let me know where you want to see this go...I'm getting a small block with this one...so I open to ideas...**

**

* * *

**

Jesse typed furiously on the computer, trying to see if his suspicions were correct. While Danny stood back in awe as this man cracked into so many different programs without breaking a sweat.

"You know this is wrong on so many levels." Danny whispered to Ed as his boss walked towards him.

"That's why I'm having him do this here in my office." Ed said taking a seat next to Danny. But Danny moved closer to Jesse and looked at the monitor trying to see what exactly Jesse was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I am hacking into phone records, bank summaries. You know easy stuff."

"Yeah I can see that, but why?"

"I'm just making sure that my hunch is correct."

"Why don't we do this Ed, wouldn't it be faster then trying to get it out of people?"

"Maybe but it's against the law. And Jesse is the only one who can do stuff like this with out getting caught."

"But can't-"

"Bingo." Jesse said cutting off Danny.

"What did you find?" Ed asked as he leaned over Jesse's shoulder.

"That your Steven Banquo gave $20,000 to Noah Kilmartin, three weeks ago, who now has not even a penny to his name."

"Okay but why did they come after you?" asked a very confused ex-marine.

"Noah came to me asking for money, which basically I told him to screw himself. And if you look at the tapes you have of him." Jesse pointed to the monitors on the wall. "He calls somebody right after I left. And about half an hour later I get attacked by James and his men."

"But why did Banquo send his men after you?" Danny got more frustrated.

"Well either Noah told them I had the money, or they think I had it since I am his ... son." Jesse struggled on the last word.

"Either way, they might come after you again so you might want to cut your vacation short." Ed said.

"Ed I know you are worried about my welfare, but I'm not going to leave my much needed vacation just because some guys might or might not come back."

"Well I don't need the press to get a hold that one of our guest-one of our whales are in a bind with one of Vegas's deadliest lone sharks."

"Its not going to happen."

"I still think you should cut your-"

"Ed these guys don't scare me. I have been up against more deadly and more powerful people then these crack heads."

"Danny can you-"

"Leave? Yeah." Danny got the hint and left Ed's office

"Jesse I know what you do, and how you do it. But I also know you can't do any of that here."

"Ed you have state of the art surveillance equipment, so why don't you use that to keep these guys out."

"We will do that but I'm just saying-"

"And you know my response. Now I need to go, or I'll be late for lunch with Nessa. See you later Ed." Jesse go up ad left Ed in his office, while Danny slowly made his way back to Ed.

"I guess he is staying?"

"Yes he is."

"Should I call Louis now?"

"Yes, but don't say anything about the fight and Jesse."

"Then what should tell him."

"That Steve and his men are here and is casing a few problems and..."

"And..."

"Make up some bullshit."

"Ed if you don't want me to call Louis just tell me."

"Okay don't call Metro."

* * *

"Hey Nessa, sorry that I'm a bit late, was talking with your boss." Jesse said giving her a hug. 

"That's okay, oh my gosh what happened to you?" Nessa gasped when she just realized the bruise on the side of his face.

"It's nothing. So how long to I get you for lunch?"

"I have an hour before I need to be back. Do you have a place in mind or what?"

"Nope nothing in mind, whatever you want will be great."

"Okay lets go." About 5 minutes later they arrived at The Bootleggers Bistro and was seated in the Wine Room.

"I heard that this is supposed to be a great Italian restaurant."

"Italian?" Jesse said with a smile.

"What you don't like Italian food?"

"I'm Italian Nessa, remember."

"Oh that's right."

"And I can't remember the last time I had Italian food."

"Then it seems I picked the right spot." Nessa said with her English accent and a smile.

"Good after noon. I am Peter your waiter. Can I start you off with some wine?"

"Okay Mr. Italian order some wine." Nessa said.

"Okay we will have a bottle of the Cappellet Sangiouese."

"The New World Reds, sir?"

"Yes."

"Good choice sir. I'll be back with the wine and to take your orders if you are ready." Peter said as he left the table.

"A whole bottle?"

"Yeah I never get wine by the glass. Because sometime they use a different bottle and it will be a different taste."

"Really?"

"I have no idea, I was just trying to sound smart." Jesse said with a laugh.

Moments later Peter came back to the table with fresh bread and their bottle of wine. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Mussels Diavolo."

"Hot, Medium or Mild?"

"Mild please."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have the Linguine alla Vongole with the Red sauce." Jesse said as it naturally and smoothly rolled of his tongue.

"Okay." The waiter said, as he left the table once again.

"So how have you been doing?" Jesse asked as he took a sip of wine.

"I've been doing good, still the toughest pit boss in Vegas. And what about you? When I saw you yesterday you seemed to been preoccupied with something and today you have busies on your face."

"I ran into somebody who aren't in my good graces, and got into a little fist fight. But I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay then what do you want to talk about?"

"Lets talk abut us."

* * *

**A/N: That place Jesse and Nessa went to is atucally in Las Vegas and the wine and the food is from their menus. And I don't know anything about wine so ... don't know if thats good wine or not...just picked one with a fancey name...lol**


End file.
